


Random Drabbles

by Immigrant_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Frustration, How to tame your Tsundere, Reading, Sex, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, When Inspiration Strikes, ignored sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer
Summary: Just some random sexy drabbles that pop into my head.
Kudos: 5





	Random Drabbles

Dean didn’t look up from his book as he heard Ira pace back and forth in front of him. She was trying to get his attention, and he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Leaving her to be frustrated was just too fun. Plus, the book was really good.  
If she wanted what she needed, she’d have to take it.  
He’d just reached the part of the story where the warrior prince had discovered his uncle’s secret plot to take over the kingdom when the loud pacing stopped.  
With practiced ease, he lifted the book of the dining table just as the whole thing was shifted away from him rather violently. For such a small girl, she was quite strong.  
He looked up at the girl. Five feet of angry blonde stared back at him. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a T-shirt and booty shorts. Seeing her in the clothes earlier that day had indicated exactly what she wanted, so of course, he’d ignored her. And it was paying off.  
“What?” He asked in the most disinterested voice he could muster.  
“You know what I need.” She said, pouting rather adorably.  
“Hmm.” He looked back to his book, choosing to ignore his diminutive friend.  
“I’m going to just take it,” she warned fiercely.  
Dean turned the page on the book. He could practically feel her boiling with rage.  
“Fine.” She said as she stomped over to him.  
Dean didn’t flinch as she began messing with his pants, making sure no to react even as she freed his penis.  
Focus on the book, he thought. Focus on the book.  
“Well, someone’s happy to see me,” Ira said referring to his erection. He’d had it since he’d seen the shorts.  
Dean chose to ignore her.  
She grumbled before taking the whole thing in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down on it.  
Oh, plot twist, Dean thought as the action in his book ramped up. He didn’t acknowledge the girl who had his dick in her mouth.  
“Fine.” Ira huffed as she stopped blowing him. “I’ll just take what I need and leave.”  
Dean knew it was coming, so he did nothing to indicate that he’d even noticed her as she sat on his lap, impaling herself with his cock, only raising the book she could sit unobstructed.  
He stared blankly at the book as the familiar feeling of his penis slipping into something tight and warm assaulted his senses.  
Ira moaned in pleasure before she began bouncing. Her body may have been small, but her ass was so soft and bouncy that it made up for it. Her vagina massaged his cock, almost begging for it to release its contents into her.  
He glanced up a little and saw her little blonde ponytail go up and down as she rode him like it was her job.  
“Mhhm” she mumbled in pleasure as her warm folds swallowed his large member over and over again. She turned to look at him.  
Dean quickly looked back at the book. Even with the tight pussy impaling itself on him, he’d come too far now and refused to back down.  
“Oh, God.” Ira moaned as she bounced before she slowed down and began to twist her body sensually. “So,” she said, “what do you think now?”  
Dean kept his eyes on the book and said nothing. He could practically feel Ira scowl as she went back to riding him. If not for her needs, she’d definitely had already stopped. After a few minutes, Dean came, his cum shooting into the girl who stopped to accept the white liquid she’d worked for.  
Dean risked looking up as Ira got off him and pulled her panties and booty shorts back up. She turned around and leaned down, taking his penis into her mouth and cleaning it up. She then pushed it back into his pants.  
“Thank you.” She said with a huff.  
Dean didn’t respond.  
She turned to walk away.  
“The table.” Dean said. He knew glaring at him again, but she did what he asked anyway and pushed the table she had moved back into its place before storming off.  
Dean closed the book with a smirk. And to think, anime protagonists had so much trouble with Tsunderes.


End file.
